


El viajero

by Yoyi



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Abandono, Aliens, Etiqueta de episodio, Gen, Planeta alienígena, Relacionado con episodio, Tecnología alienígena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyi/pseuds/Yoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young no debería haberle abandonado en aquel planeta</p>
            </blockquote>





	El viajero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245508) by [Katbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle). 



> Traducir es duro pero divertido. Aunque no querría trabajar de ello. xD
> 
> He intentado mantener el estilo original de la autora.

**El viajero**

 

Rush despierta en un planeta.

 

Aún le duele la cabeza del último golpe, por un momento cree que es posible que tenga la nariz rota. Gira sobre un costado y se tapa la cabeza con un brazo. La dificultad al respirar resulta ser por culpa de acumulación de sangre reseca, sólo eso, nada que la teniente Johansen no pueda tratar.

 

Rush tirita. Hace mucho frío.

 

Consigue ponerse sobre su estómago, buen progreso, y, con considerable dificultad, se impulsa hasta quedar de rodillas. _Hijo de_ —Sólo tarda un segundo — nublado por el dolor — en darse cuenta de que está oscuro, no sólo oscuro sino también hace frío, y es curioso, porque sólo faltaban veinte minutos antes de que la _Destino_ saltara a velocidad crucero, porque estaban en mitad de un condenado caluroso día, porque—

 

Oh.

 

Le ha dejado. El hijo de puta le ha dejado, solo, en este desierto. Rush siente ganas de reír, porque ¿no es poético? Quizás estaba equivocado a cerca de Young (no lo estaba), pero si se había equivocado sólo un poco, Young estaba _mucho más_ equivocado, y _no debería haberle abandonado_.

 

Levanta la cabeza. El cielo es claro y se pueden ver las estrellas, y no, no no no, esa no es una buena noticia. Significa que la atmósfera es delgada, significa un mayor rango de temperaturas y mala calidad de aire. Ese es el porqué de que haga frío. Quizá también es el porqué de su dolor de cabeza.

Se levanta y mira hacia arriba. En algún lugar, en algún sitio ahí arriba, está su nave, el trabajo de su vida. Se pregunta qué les dijo Young, a la tripulación. ¿Que hubo un corrimiento de tierra? ¿Que Rush se calló? Ese es el estilo de Young, tan poco imaginativo, tan—

 

Le van a creer de todas formas.

 

Mira hacia la nave estrellada. Esa nave es ahora su única salvación, ¿no? Su única forma de sobrevivir, porque Young le ha abandonado sin la decencia de matarle primero.

 

Tiene que encontrar un modo de abrir la compuerta.

 

~*~*~*~

 

(— Así que, um, nos quedamos demasiado. En el camino de vuelta, Rush se tropezó, comenzando un deslizamiento de tierra. Yo iba por delante, pero por poco, me salvé por muy poco.

 

Le creen. TJ, Scott, es obvio. Le preocupaba Camile, pero parece que se lo ha tragado, al menos de momento. Eli— Eli le mira con sospecha, pero no dice nada.

 

De momento eso basta.)

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rush se despierta sobe suelo metálico.

 

Abrir la compuerta le ocupó bastante parte del día (día caluroso, tenía razón), pero desvió la atención del hambre y la sed, y el cansancio, y el frío. Se levanta.

 

El ordenador de la nave funciona, al menos parcialmente, probablemente con energía de emergencia. Rush no tiene un ordenador consigo, ni siquiera su libreta — el lenguaje utilizado para programar esta nave es diferente del Antiguo, no tiene etimología en común. Rush no lo conoce y no lo entiende, no tiene nada con lo que compararlo. No es estúpido, sería capaz de descifrarlo y conseguir una solución, lo logró con el noveno chevron, después de todo. Pero no hay tiempo para eso, la deshidratación le matará mucho antes.

 

Esta nave es su única forma de escapar. Rush va hacia el ordenador y comienza a estudiarlo, aplicando el sistema más viejo del mundo, el único preferido por el equipo científico, el que él desprecia tanto.

 

Ensayo y error.

 

~*~*~*~

 

(—Podríamos rezar por él —dice Lisa Park apartando la mirada de su pantalla.

 

Brody y Volker se miran sorprendidos. Eli se hunde sobre sí mismo y baja la cabeza. Incluso de más, como si no quisiera llamar la atención sobre su persona.

 

—Rush no era religioso —Volker señala, eventualmente.

 

—Pero está muerto —responde Park, sin molestarse —. Podríamos honrarle haciéndolo.

 

Eli murmura algo ininteligible y deja la habitación.

 

—Dudo que lo apreciara —dice Brody, y eso termina la conversación.)

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rush se despierta en una nave.

 

Se trata de una diferente a en la que finalmente se desmalló (por exhaustación y por deshidratación, o quizá en otro orden, justo después de que — en un ataque de desesperación — encendiera todo aquello que se pudiera encender). “En una nave” suena un poco inexacto, no obstante, porque “en un tanque de agua” suena más correcto.

 

Así que Rush se despierta en un tanque de agua. Entra en pánico instantáneamente, lucha por liberarse, y en este preciso instante daría lo que fuera por ver a alguien conocido. Podría incluso ser Young, porque Rush no es desagradecido y puede apreciar los golpes de suerte si es que llegan a encontrarle.

Las criaturas al otro lado del empañado cristal parecen estar disfrutando con esto. Le contemplan — quizás con interés, no está seguro — mueven las cabezas hacia un lado y por fin deciden que han visto suficiente. Uno pulsa un botón en una consola cercana. El agua se vuelve de un rosa claro.

 

Se duerme.

 

_~*~*~*~_

 

(Eli le mira enfadado.

 

—Debiste habértelo pensado mejor antes de deshacerte de Rush.

 

Young está sorprendido, por un momento.

 

—Sólo arréglalo.)

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rush se despierta en agua de nuevo.

 

Una de las criaturas destroza el cristal permitiéndole caer fuera del tanque. Instinto (y terror) toman el control y Rush se aleja, rápido, tan lejos que no tiene a dónde correr incluso si quisiera. La criatura alza sus manos en un gesto muy humano, y eso es algo nuevo, es una anomalía, no debería haber pasado.

 

Ahora mismo, algo nuevo sólo puede significar algo bueno.

 

—¿Quieres ayudarme?

 

La criatura no ataca, no habla, no hace nada más a parte de mirar fijamente a Rush y echar un vistazo hacia la consola. Contra toda lógica y razón, Rush decide confiar en eso.

 

¿Y no acaba de forma divertida?

 

Young. De todas las personas que pudieran haber acabado accidentalmente ahí, que podría haber sido el salvador de Rush, tenía que ser Young.

 

Interesante, sin embargo, que Young haya decidido salvarle primero. Desde el punto de vista del coronel, dejar a Rush y concentrarse en encontrar a Chloe sería lo más lógico. Pero no. A pesar de todo, Young es demasiado noble como para hacer eso.

 

¡Cómo le odia!

 

Pero ahora mismo Rush tiene las mismas metas que Young, sólo por esta vez, y por qué tendría que pasar _ahora_. Ah, cierto. Prioridades. Encontrar a Chloe. Volver a la _Destino_.

 

Allí estará a salvo.

 

~*~*~*~

 

(—El coronel Young dijo que estaba muerto.

 

La cabeza le está matando, otra vez. Greer está apuntándole con una pistola, otra vez. ¿No es maravilloso, volver con su gente?

 

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Dijo cómo pasó?

 

Greer no aparta la pistola.

 

—Corrimiento de tierra.

 

Rush asiente. Es suficiente de momento.

 

—Bueno, obviamente, estaba equivocado, de nuevo.)

 

~*~*~*~

 

Rush se despierta en la _Destino_.

 

Solo. Sudando. Con mano temblorosa toca una fina cicatriz en su pecho que no estaba antes.

 

Aún no está a salvo.

 


End file.
